


Jade's Road Trip Story!

by Maddragon15



Category: Jadesworld (Own fandom)
Genre: DottedPaw still exist in the DragonRealm, DragonRealm time is a lot different than HumanRealm time, Especially when she was kid, FlameStar claims DottedPaw back after Jade left, Idk what else to tag... Might add more, Jade and Sapphire lose parents only to gain parents, Jade has dragon abilites, Jade is actually a lot older than she set her age at, Jade still wants to look for parents, Sapphire has a memory of a goldfish sometimes, Takes place in LA to Phoenix AZ, We never hear from Mike or Janet nor Elizabeth ever again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 09:34:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13567794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maddragon15/pseuds/Maddragon15
Summary: Jade, Sapphire, Chrys, and Raven go on a road trip to Seattle, Washington. For what reason? No one knows. On the way to Seattle, Washington Chrys asks Jade to tell her backstory, and Sapphire also asks since she couldn't even remember her own childhood. I swear Sapphire has the memory of a goldfish sometimes!





	Jade's Road Trip Story!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DShadowBlitz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DShadowBlitz/gifts).



> So... I was gonna make this story into chapters, but I decided not to. This story is completed, and wow... This story is not as long when you don't have all of the indents, and line spacing! But anyways I hope you people enjoy! :D

* Loud Beeps* “Uggh wa… huh? What day is it…. *looks at alarm clock* Oh! It’s our road trip day!” exclaimed Sapphire.  
“Yep! You are correct Sapphire! Only thing though you overslept, and we’ve already packed, we were just waiting for you to wake up, and pack. Even though we can’t find Raven anywhere!” I said, and I was on Sapphire’s headboard looking down at Sapphire.  
“AH! Jade! Get down from there! Also… I’ve overslept but the alarm clock just rang a minute ago!”  
“Yeeeaah…. About that… I used my phone alarm on you, and apparently you need a louder alarm clock, or just not stay up at night trying to write a story. Also yeah, I’ll definitely get down from here, it’s kinda scary” I said in a slight nervous tone, since the headboard was only 3 inches thick. I got down from headboard, and Sapphire’s bed.

“I’ll leave you here Sapphire to pack up, and get ready. Me, and Chrys will keep looking for Raven. I bet you five bucks Raven is in Chrys’s bathroom again!” I said, and walked out as quickly as I could before she could respond, closed the door, then walked out to the front yard. There Chrys was waiting for me, so she would get more help to find Raven.

“Hey Jade! Do you have a guess on where Raven could possibly be? I sworn I’ve check every spots that Raven could be at, and no luck!” said Chrys in a slight aggravated tone since, Raven shouldn’t be hiding from us especially on our road trip.  
“Chrys… Could you go check your bathroom? I bet you five bucks that she is there, and sleeping like a little kitten!” I exclaimed with confidence.  
“Uh… Sure I’ll go check my bathroom, but you owe me five bucks if she isn’t there!”  
“Ok, and I’m confident that she is in your bathroom!” I yelled towards Chrys, but she already closed the door to her house. It was about 5 minutes later, and I heard yelling from Chrys’s bathroom… It sounded like Spanish. It took another five minutes until Chrys returned, but she had a hissing Raven. Chrys’s hair was everywhere, and her clothing had little scratch marks on it, probably from Raven. She also had little spots on her face where it was slightly bleeding, but it wasn’t that much, to be concerned about.  
“Well… Turns out you were right, and Raven is acting just like a kitten as well! So that means I owe you five bucks?”  
“Yep!”  
“How did you know Raven was in my bathroom again?”  
“Yeah… How did you know?” Raven finally spoke without hissing at either of us.  
“Uh, I guess luck?”  
“Yeah, that was more than luck… By the way is Sapphire finally up, or will it take another two hours?” said Chrys.  
“Sapphire is finally up, but I don’t know if she is packed by now since it has only been maybe 15 minutes since I woke her up… I guess I’ll go check, unless you need my help first, to pack Raven into the car?”  
“Nah, I’ll be fine you go check on Sapphire” said Chrys, and then I started to walk back into my house then I heard Raven yell “HEY! LET GO OF MEEEE!!”, then a loud crash as Raven was thrown into the passenger seat then the door closing with the beep of the doors locking. This time I decided to go the long way on to Sapphire’s room, which meant through the kitchen, and grab a snack then out to the hallway. Even if Sapphire is in the living room, I’ll still go grab a delicious snack! I opened the door, and starting walking through the living room while looking for Sapphire, no luck. I grabbed my snack from the kitchen, then out into the hallway where our rooms are. I walked up to her door, and yelled her name.  
“Hey Sapphire! Are you packed yet?”  
“Yep I’m packed, and ready now!”  
“Are you sure? You do know you will have to drive all the way to Seattle, Washington…”  
“I’m still sure I am ready for this roadtrip!”  
“Well then pack your stuff into your Jeep Liberty then!”  
“Fine…”  
There was a click from her door knob, and I backed up into my room just in case she has huge stuff to pack. Sapphire opened the door, and surprisingly she only had two bags packed, as long as she has enough stuff to last on this trip. It was 20 minutes later, and we were finally on the road! It was a bit refreshing to get out of Phoenix, and Arizona for awhile. It was at least 6 hours until we got to Los Angeles. It got boring looking out into the landscape, and we only stopped for food once, and that was 3 hours ago. We were all pretty hungry, but in Las Angeles, we couldn’t decide what to get. All of us ended up agreeing on Dairy Queen since we could smell it from our windows being open. So as we waited to order from Dairy Queen drive thru, I noticed Raven was sleeping again. I woke her up, but she was furious with me saying “You know how I missed my 7’o clock sleep since I was awoken from your guessing!”, and “I’ll get a headache from you talking, I wish I was asleep!”. Luckily it was our turn to order food, we all got something that we loved to eat from Dairy Queen. My favorite food from Dairy Queen is, the six piece chicken tenders with a Dr. Pepper. The smell from the food is, well delicious! It’s like you actually have those chicken tenders, even though you just ate them, all of them. All of us eventually said let us take a nap, since we’ve been on the road for 6 hours, and the food was making us sleepy. So… our nap was an hour long, even Sapphire who overslept was sleeping heavily. We woke up and brought up a map to see where the next place with a reasonable hotel would be, but since the traffic in Las Angeles took a while we ended up staying in Las Angeles. The traffic was terrible!  
“Ugggh! I’m so bored, why does this place have so bad of traffic?!” I yelled, while banging my head on the seat in front of me, which would be Sapphire’s seat.  
“I know, this really sucks I wish we could do something that would be enjoyable…. Hey I know! Jade I’ve never really heard how you came to this realm, and how Sapphire got here as well! Could you please tell us the story of how you two got here?” exclaimed Chrys.  
“Now that I think about it I don’t remember my childhood at all!” joined in Sapphire, they were both looking at me, while Raven just sat in her seat trying to read a book. Now that I do think about it, Sapphire was young at the time, and probably doesn’t remember what even happened, and Chrys even though she is my best friend, I’ve never told her how I even ended up in Phoenix, Arizona! My brain said no, and my body said no, for what reason I would never have guessed why ‘it’, or ‘I’ acted like this, but I ended up telling them. Right from the beginning.  
“Uh…… I don’t know guys I mean I don’t think I could recall what happened like what… 15 years ago!” I said nervously, with an anxious laugh.  
“Aw, come on! Jade I’m pretty sure you can remember everything, your half dragon for cheese sake! Human brains are not very good at remembering things, but dragons can tell you everything even from birth!” Sapphire replied with a half serious tone. Chrys nodded with Sapphire’s answer, even though I don’t think Chrys ever studied dragons in her life, but I just rolled with it.  
“Ugh… fine I’ll tell you guys from the beginning what, who, where, and how me, and Sapphire got here.” I said with a defeated tone.  
“It all started when I was 6 years old, I had already known our parents were not coming back to the Dragon Realm. It was sad to think about, and I was under the care of FlameStar’s parents, they tried their best to not bring up my parents, or if I ever did think about them they let me bring in our pet named Dotted Paw so I could pet him. He was a nice cat, the fur length was long, which made him fluffy just like a fluffy pillow, but this pillow was alive!” I had to quickly pause, to think about what else to say. I continued with this. Dotted paw would be 5 years old that year, and honestly he was my favorite pet. When I was 6 years old me, and FlameStar’s friendship would be 5 years old just like Dotted Paw. Dotted Paw was my gift to FlameStar, even though I kinda acting like I owned him, which I technically did own him, since I had to move in with FlameStar after my parents were not coming back. So I had claimed Dotted Paw for my own, when I moved in with FlameStar. But on that day, I had discovered that I could make a portal appear by snapping my fingers, or I guess it would be claws. I never learned how to snap, so this was a surprise to me at the time. It was a nice sunny day, with a few clouds in the sky, birds singing to each other, a slight breeze making it a warm afternoon air which made it refreshing. Me, and FlameStar were on a hill with a tree on top. It was a nice day, just relaxing, and chill. FlameStar was sleeping on a branch of the tree, and I was sitting at the base, bored. I was playing around with my fingers, and just passing the time by, when I realized by rubbing to fingers really fast I could make sparks. I tried snapping, but each time it failed until I snapped just right, and I opened a portal! I was curious to what this portal lead to, since she didn’t use any spell, or device, I just opened a portal by snapping. Snapping, and opening a portal back in the Dragon Realm was a big deal, since only a few random dragons get chosen every 900 years, and would be those dragons who could go anywhere at will. Now at this point I asked myself, “Should I go in this portal? I mean I just opened it, and I don’t even know where it goes!”, It took a few minutes but I built enough courage, to go inside, but before I did that I left a note on FlameStar’s head explaining where I went… I thought, “Hopefully she believes me, and just doesn’t worry”. So there, I went in the portal from a bright, nice, day to a world of ‘Humans’, filled with weird things. The portal brought me to Earth, or as the dragons calls it the ‘Human Realm’, the ‘Human Realm’ is said to be the most weird, horrible, and violent Realm you could go to. Yet, here I was… A confused little dragon, on Earth who turned into a girl, and was just trying to find her parents, and a potential sister. I didn’t really believe FlameStar’s parents that my parents were not coming back, and that I had a little sister in that Realm. I tried walking, or standing… I fell multiple times.  
Until a policeman drove up to me, wondering why I wasn’t in school. I was nervous, and wondering what could he possibly do to me?  
“Young miss, why are you not in school?” The policeman asked.  
“Uh… What is school? Where are we?” I replied.  
“School is a place to learn, and grow, we are in Los Angeles”  
“Los Angeles? What time, and year is this?”  
“Yeah… The time is 2:00 P.M, and this is… I honestly don’t know what year it is, why do you ask?”  
“I ask because it should be 4,000 W.E, at 5:00 P.M!”  
“What is 4,000 W.E?”  
“W.E stands for White Eclipse! The years spain of when the Dragon Realm, is ruled by White Eclipse!”  
“Look kid I don’t know what you are talking about…. But do you have parents, that I can take you to?”  
“I don’t have parents… At least I don’t think, they are alive, but I do have a sister somewhere here! Her name is Sapphire Gemer, my name is Jade Gemer”  
“Well kiddo, then let us find your sister Sapphire Gemer” The policeman replied. He drove me to the Police Station, there I would wait for hours until I finally got a response.  
“Hey kiddo, lucky for you we finally found your sister! She is in an orphanage on the outskirts of Phoenix, Arizona. We’ve talked to the caretaker there, and she agreed to take you in, and wait there until both of you can get adopted by a family.”  
I was excited, and couldn’t wait, I could finally meet my sister, Sapphire Gemer. I didn’t know what she looked like, I didn’t know what age she was… At that current time I was only 10,000 years old, basically 15 years in the ‘Human Realm’... Even though I didn’t know how years, or time worked in the ‘Human Realm’ I still wanted to see my sister no matter what. It was late by time I found out where my sister Sapphire was, but the policeman said I had to sleep on the couch until morning so we could drive out to the orphanage. I couldn’t sleep that night, I was too excited from knowing that meeting my sister Sapphire was just a few hours of a drive. I was awake, with my eyes looking at every detail of the Police Station. I was interrupted by Sapphire.  
“Hey Jade… I remember that part, when the caretaker told me that I had a sister named Jade, I couldn’t sleep that night either… I just started at the ceiling wondering what you would look like, and if you would be taller than me” said Sapphire. Sapphire realized that she interrupted me, and apologized. I continued the story. Before I knew it, it was the morning, and the policeman opened the door from his office, and woke me up. We then got breakfast, and started driving to the orphanage in Arizona. It took about 2 hours to get there, but as long as I could see my sister, it was worth it. Along the way, I studied the landscape, and some of the animals. We finally arrived at the driveway of the orphanage, and I was excited, but really nervous since I didn’t know if Sapphire would like me, or not.  
“Well.... Kiddo, this appears to be the end of my part of your journey, now it’s up to Janet to help you, to find a family with your sister Sapphire.” The policeman said, as he got out of the car, and opened my door for me.  
“Oh, okay… Heh, I’m a little nervous to meet Sapphire. I don’t know if she will accept me, or not” I said nervously. We walked up to the stairs of the orphanage, it looked more like a house than an orphanage, but I didn’t care all I wanted to do was meet Sapphire. I still had hope, that somewhere my/our parents were still in the ‘Human Realm’, me, and Sapphire would meet them. The policeman knocked on the door, and a minute later the caretaker named Janet opened the door, with little Sapphire at her side.  
“Hello, police officer, or should I say Mike! I’m glad to see that you, and Jade have made it safe, and sound” Janet spoke.  
“Heh, I’m a police officer, why wouldn’t be safe? Anyways here is Jade, and is that Sapphire right there?” Mike the policeman replied, and pointed to where Sapphire was standing. They both talked for a few minutes, I didn’t really pay attention to what they talked about, all I could pay attention to was Sapphire, and how short, and nervous she was. Sapphire was staring back at me, obviously studying me, as I was studying her.  
“Oh! I completely forgot Sapphire, meet Jade! Jade meet Sapphire! You two are sisters, and well… due to some unfortunate events your parents are not available right now to take you guys home. So you will have to wait here until, I can find a suitable family for you two to live in!” Janet said in a cheerful tone, due to the events that were happening. I stared at Janet gathering every detail I could, since I would have to live with this person for who knows how long. All that I can remember of Janet is that she had long brown hazel hair, and hazel eyes, and she always wore a dark grey coat like thing over a reddish pink shirt. It took about 20 minutes until I was sitting in my bed talking to Sapphire, and a kid named Elizabeth. Elizabeth had been Sapphire’s friend since she got here which was a few years before I came.  
“Wow!… So did you really from a ‘Dragon Realm?’, and did you really make a portal?” Sapphire, and Elizabeth asked me.  
“Yep! With my two um… claws? It was a normal day in the ‘Dragon Realm’, and I was bored so I was playing with my claws, wondering what could I use them for besides grabbing, and throwing items. It so happens that I was able to snap, and open a portal!” I said proudly, and puffed out my chest.  
“Woah!” they both exclaimed.  
“So are you really my sister? But your a dragon, how could I be related to a dragon?” Sapphire asked.  
“Well, Sapphire our parents came from the ‘Dragon Realm’, their names were Rainpool, and Firemoore. They were on a science team which lead them to the ‘Human Realm’, so they could study Earth plants, and how they are different than the ‘Dragon Realm’ plants. They had to come to the ‘Human Realm’ to study, but happen to have you here, instead of in the ‘Dragon Realm’ time standards… Unfortunately I do not know where are parents are, and where we can find them.” I explained. Sapphire, and Elizabeth both gasped. I was guessing that they had the same idea.  
“We could go ask Janet!” They both said at the sametime.  
“So knows everything, so would have to know where our parents are!” Sapphire added.  
“We go ask Janet, and she will tell us what happened to our parents? But I thought ‘Humans’ only had the memory to last at least a decade before, it starts forgetting things. Dragons never forget anything, dragons are like nature’s history book! They can tell you everything, even from birth!” I replied with a proud tone at the end, but I was still proud to be a dragon no matter who judged me on it.  
“I’ve actually have never studied dragons, I’ve learned everything from you. Especially that part, that’s why I said ‘Aw, come on! Jade I’m pretty sure you can remember everything, your half dragon for cheese sake! Human brains are not very good at remembering things, but dragons can tell you everything even from birth!’, because you said that dragons can remember everything. But i’m only just a human” Sapphire rudely interrupted me again. I stared at her with astonishment, I didn’t think she remember that part at all… It was 15 years ago when I said that, and yet that is the only thing she remembers.  
“Heh, so you can remember things? I thought that you said that you were full human, no dragon at all?” I said sarcastically.  
“Did you even hear…. Ugh nevermind continue with the story!” Sapphire gave up arguing with me, it was indeed pointless with me. So I continued the story.  
“Well I guess we go ask Janet what happened to our parents!” I exclaimed. So we went to go find Janet, it took a few minutes for me to get used to walking for that long, since I wasn’t really accustomed to ‘human’ legs. ‘Human’ legs were more brittle than ‘Dragon’ legs, but at least I could walk. The house was surprisingly huge inside, than what the outside showed. Sapphire, and Elizabeth lead me the way to Janet, since they know the house better than I. We eventually found Janet, she was in the kitchen the whole time, and we were checking every room besides the kitchen, because we thought that Janet wasn’t making anything! Yet she was in the kitchen…  
“Oh! Hello children! What do you need?” Janet said cheerfully.  
“Um… Jade was wondering.... If she could..."  
Sapphire slowly got nervous, and couldn’t finish her sentence. I was looking at Elizabeth to see if she would ask Janet, but I turned to her only to find that she was staring at me! I didn’t want to ask anyone where our parents were… I was too proud of myself, that I thought that I didn’t need help, or wanted any help at all… Heh, boy was I wrong! I slowly started to speak to Janet, I was nervous.  
“I...I"  
“Yes Jade, what is it?” Janet’s response, made me a little bit more confident, but I was still too nervous to speak.  
“Come on Jade! You can do it!” Sapphire encouraged.  
“Yeah! You can trust Janet!” Elizabeth added in.  
I was yet too nervous to ask…. Why, it’s because not only I’m I too proud of myself, but I never spoke to anyone about my parents except to FlameStar’s parents. I decided if I was gonna get anywhere in my mission to find our parents, I was gonna have to ask for help. The one thing I dread.  
"I...I.....I wanted to ask you, ifyouknewwhereme,andSapphire’sparentsare!” I said it so quickly that, I thought that I was gonna have to say it again, which would have been even faster, and even more jumbled together! My eyes were even closed when I said that jumbled mess.  
“Oh… Um…”  
“Did you understand me?”  
“I understood good, but I cannot say where your parents are, Jade, and Sapphire”  
“But… Why?”  
“It’s too violent of a story to tell, especially to a younger child like you, and Sapphire”  
“But… I want to know! I’ve waited a whole 300 years, to know where are parents are! I can’t wait any longer! I’ve waited too long! I can’t live happy without knowing where are parents are Janet!”  
“Jade, it’s best that I don’t tell you, what happened to your parents. For your own good!”  
“Janet, did you hear what I said!! I can’t wait, I can’t…. I just…can't"  
I started crying, I was too mad, and sad… I just wanted to know what happened, but Janet said it was for my own good that I didn’t know what happened to our parents. Maybe it was a good idea to not tell me, maybe I would have turned out different if I wasn’t told what happened. Maybe I wouldn’t still try to find them to this day, just like what FlameStar is doing with her own parents, just trying to find them. Hoping that one day we will find them, somewhere in a distant ‘Realm’, or universe we can find our parents.  
It was the next day, and I was still crying about our parents… I still wasn’t told what happened to them, but I just wished that they were next to me, trying to comfort, and calm me down. Unfortunately for me… That wouldn’t happen anytime soon.  
I heard a soft click of the door opening. I didn’t feel like talking to anyone, but I still didn’t say anything to the person that opened the door.  
“Jade? I know I said that I shouldn’t tell you what happened to your parents, but I feel like you have the right to know what happened to your parents. Should I get your sister?” Janet asked, and sat on the bed.  
“I… I would like to have Sapphire *sniff* to be in here” I replied with a slightly scratchy voice. Janet went out of the room, and brought Sapphire in. Sapphire sat next to me, as we both waited for Janet to give us an explanation to where our parents are. To this day I still dream of that event, of when Janet told us, hoping that Janet wasn’t right, and our parents were some where.  
“Well you see children…. Your parents died in an accident, that was caused due to a malfunction in the elevator of the research center, we presume that they are dead, since we couldn’t find their bodies that day. I was there that day, because I wanted to see if my son was doing well in his job. I took the stairs, since I’m scared of elevators, and since that accident happened I’m now even more scared. I’m sorry Jade, and Sapphire. I should have done something that would have convinced them that the elevator would be horrible, and that the stairs are much safer.” Janet had tears in her eyes, she felt guilty that she watched our parents go into that elevator, and never come back out. Janet was hugging both of us, now crying her eyes out. I didn’t want to accept that our parents were dead, or should I say presume dead since their bodies were never found. Little did Janet know, is that my, I mean our parents had the ability to teleport. This…. Is the only reason why I still hope that they are alive somewhere out in a distant ‘Realm’, looking for us, hoping that we made it okay. After Janet told us about our parents, she still got teared up when she saw either of us, and kept hugging us both. I just felt numb, I didn’t want to accept her side of the story, or anyone’s side of the story.

It was 4 months after I showed up at the orphanage, Janet told me, and Sapphire that she had some wonderful, and exciting news. I was a bit excited, since I had gotten less sad about our parents. Sapphire was extremely excited, she was hoping that she would get a new toy, or a unicorn.  
“No children it’s not a toy, or a unicorn! Why your getting adopted by a family!” Janet made sure to exclaim the ‘family’, and ‘adopted’ part of her sentence.  
“Adopted? So does that mean we are gonna get new parents? Are they gonna replace  
parents?” I asked.  
“Precisely Jade! Your gonna get new parents, but this does not mean that they are actually related to you, and will not truly replace your true parents!” Janet waved around her pointer finger like this was a huge event in my life…. Which it was a huge event, me, and Sapphire were getting new parents. I was glad that they wouldn’t truly replace our true parents, since I still wanted to look for them.  
“Luckily for you two I have them riiiiigggghhhhtttt….. *Two new figures walked into the room* Now!”  
“Aw! Look at these two honey! They are sooooo cute!” A new female voice spoke.  
“Jade, and Sapphire meet your new parents Mr. Maxwell, and Mrs. Megan! They will take care of you guys for the rest of your life!” Janet exclaimed as much as she could keep at a room level voice. I was shocked, these ‘New Parents’ look, not evil like I would have imagine. Mrs. Megan was wearing a dark-blue hoodie, you could see that it has been worn for a loooong time. She has long dark brown hair, that was trimmed at the bottom, and her eyes were the same kind of brown as her hair. She seemed really excited, she even didn’t look like she could contain her excitement. Mr. Maxwell had spiky hair it looked like it was a thorn bush, or like a porcupine. His weird hair was chestnut brown, and his eyes seemed out of place since they were green, but he wore a dark grey coat over a yellow shirt. Later on, I grew more comfortable with his color choices.  
“Janet, we are pleased to call us by that, but you could just call us Megan, and Max! It’s really easier to call us by that, than the longer way!” said Max.  
“Oh! Okay, sorry about that Max, and Megan, I’m just so used to the other way it’s just a habit of mine, heh!” Janet replied nervously, she seemed like she offended them, but Max, and Megan seemed calm about this.  
“So… Janet, are they ready to come home with us, or do we need to wait a little bit for them to get ready?” Megan asked.  
“I do believe that Jade, and Sapphire still need to pack since this was a surprise. Jade, and Sapphire could you go pack everything that you own, or what you want to bring with you.” said Janet. Me, and Sapphire went to our room where Elizabeth was wondering where we had been for the past 15 minutes.  
“ *Gasp!* Where have you guys been?! I woke up, and saw that you guys were not next to me!” Elizabeth exclaimed.  
“We… We’ve been adopted, and we are packing up to leave.” I said disappointedly since I realized we had to leave Elizabeth.

“Oh…. Well… I will miss both of you two! I hope that your new family will care for you good!” Elizabeth said with cheer. Me, and Sapphire both hugged Elizabeth after we had packed. We went back to the living room, and hugged Janet then got in the car with Max, and Megan. It wasn’t that long of a drive to where Max, and Megan lived. It was a small withered baby blue colored house. It had a porch, and a small green backyard with a white picket fence. We parked in the driveway, and Max brought our belongings inside to one of the bedrooms. Megan, helped us out of the car, and showed us the inside of the house. There was a kitchen, two bathrooms one of them would now belong to us, four bedrooms, and a living room. Megan, and Max allowed us to pick our own rooms since there were four bedrooms. One used as an office, one was their bedroom, and the other two would be ours. It was the next day, and Max, and Megan asked us if we wanted to go shopping for clothes, and some paint for our bedroom walls. Sapphire was excited, and I was a bit sad that I wouldn’t see Elizabeth anymore, but I still agreed to go shopping. Megan was extremely excited about shopping for clothes for us, since she could finally pick out smaller clothes that she thought were cute for us… Only Sapphire shared her excitement about the clothes, I just wanted to wear a hoodie over a plain shirt. Little did I know, that’s what I would wear almost every day. I was able to find a hoodie that was similar to my hair color, and a few plain colored shirts. Sapphire picked out so many clothes, I don’t really remember what she got, I do remember that she got an aquamarine hoodie. Everytime we grew out of a hoodie, we got the same one again but in a larger size. Now we just stick with one size, since we both stopped growing. I’m 6.1”, and Sapphire is shorter at 5.5”, I joke about her size but sometimes she is able to get me back. We went to the paint shop, and picked out a color that best matched our hair colors, and had the worker make the color for us. We went back home, and painted our walls, we slept on in our parent’s bed while we waited for the paint to dry, and for the fumes to go away. Soon we were able to put our clothes in our dressers, and sleep in our own beds. When I was old enough to leave the house I immediately took that choice, and bought my own house. Sapphire moved out, and moved in with me, even though she still is in Highschool on her last year, she still wanted to move in with me. We still from time to time contact Max, and Megan but we hardly gotten the chance to contact them at all lately since we’ve been doing a lot of things…. That would include going on this road trip. I would have to say I’m still on the hunt for our real parents, and I still will not accept Janet’s ‘truth’.

“I would sadly say that is the end of the story.” I said with one long breath at the end.  
“ *Sniff* That… That actually kinda hit me in the feelings there… Since you know… *Sniff* What happened to my parents.” Chrys said with a sad tone.  
“So… I just realized I had my eyes closed this whole time… Which part of the road trip are we on?” I asked. I only heard a loud snore, and that was from Raven.  
“We are… I think part 2, maybe getting close to part three of the road trip” Sapphire replied.  
“Oh! Cool.” I replied back, and hugged Chrys since she was slightly crying from the story.  
“So… Jade do you ever think we can find our parents?” Sapphire asked me.  
“I think I’ll save my answer for another time, right now let’s just focus on getting to Seattle!” I exclaimed.  
The End?


End file.
